villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alex Kralie
Alexander "Alex" Kralie is the deuteragonist-turned-secondary antagonist from the horror webseries Marble Hornets. He is a delusional serial killer who wants to stop The Operator by killing any who have ever come into contact with it. He was portrayed by Joseph DeLage. Personality Originally described as being enthusiastic and rapturous, the videos from the Marble Hornets filming in 2006 display his descent into madness, paranoia, anger and other forms of psychosis. After being stalked by The Operator, it is shown that he is very brutal, violent, and aggressive, incapacitating several of his friends in various videos, including Tim, Brian, and Jay. It can be assumed that he killed Seth and Sarah as well, and it is revealed later in the series that he even killed his girlfriend Amy after she came into contact with the Operator. His violence is shown in great detail when he assaults and murders a man outside the tunnel. The greatest explanation of Alex's personality likely comes during Entry #86, where he sees himself as a force of good. Apparently having discovered The Operator's memetic spread, he takes it upon himself to kill everyone who has come into contact with The Operator, and save the planet. As Tim points out, however, The Operator is likely using Alex to spread further, as he has been causing more havoc than he had intended. Tim also explains to Alex that he found a way to block out The Operator’s influence via the pills he had been taking. But Alex ignores it, possibly believing that his way was the only true way to stop The Operator’s memetic spread despite Tim’s reasoning as to why it really wasn’t. History Alex appears in almost all of the entries up to Entry #20, when the series began to focus on Jay and his investigation. He makes appearances in most entries between #35 and #52, and has appeared occasionally since Entry #52. In Entry #86, Alex's true motivations were revealed. In actuality, Alex had been attempting to stop the Operator from spreading to other people. In the process, however, he became more and more deranged until he decided everyone who had a connection to it needed to die, including himself. He succeeds in killing Amy and Jay; Tim kills Brian and it is assumed that Alex killed Seth and Sarah too. He died after a long confrontation between Tim and himself , in the process, Tim attempting to convince him that he was not helping anything. However, Tim was forced to stab him in the neck and finished him after he fell to the floor, writhing. With his last words, Alex implored Tim to carry on his mission and to kill everyone connected to the Operator, then kill himself. However, given Tim's contrasting views, he likely did not agree with him. As Alex dies, the Operator drags him away to face his ultimate and final punishment for trying to defy the being. Gallery AlexKralie1.png|Alex as he appears on the Marble Hornets website. Alex Kralie.png Alex-0.jpg|Alex at the beginning of the series. Alexhandshadow.PNG AlexGun1.jpg|Alex about to kill Jay. 640px-Dead Brian and Alex - 86.jpg|Alex and Brian/Hoodie. Alex's death.jpg|Alex's death. Trivia *Despite initially being a protagonist, Alex turns out to be the main villain in the second half of the series because he was a more direct threat than the Operator, and even planned to kill the Operator, although he would have inevitably failed against a being infinitely more dangerous. Navigation pl:Alex Kralie Category:Serial Killers Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Extremists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Dissociative Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Master of Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rivals Category:Paranoid Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Suicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cheater Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Grey Zone Category:Opportunists Category:Thief Category:Remorseful Category:Scapegoat Category:Vandals